Some types of vacuum cleaners include a filter bag for collecting and storing debris while filtering the air drawn through the vacuum with the debris. Once the bag is full, the bag is disconnected from the vacuum and replaced with a new filter. In prior vacuum cleaners, it is typically necessary for a user to touch or grasp the bag in order to disconnect the bag from the vacuum and dispose of the bag, which some consumers do not prefer because of the dirt and debris inside the bag.